The invention relates to the handling of liquid samples. To be precise the invention relates to a positive-displacement pipette.
Displacement pipettes, in which there are detachable jet holds and pistons to be found in them, are already known in the prior art. In the pipette body there is a connecting arm movable in a bore and in the bottom point of it there is a gripping device formed by strips. The strips open when the point of the connecting arm is pushed out from the bore, whereby they settle around the top end of the piston rod. When pulling the connecting arm back into the bore, the strips press against the piston rod thus pulling the piston up.
In the pipette, according to the present invention there is a body, a cylinder part provided with a piston, and a sleeve-like gripping arm for gripping the piston.
The advantage of the pipette according to the invention is above all its simple structure.